To construct and modify a screen that involves database access, it is necessary to use both a screen processing programming language (such as HTML, JavaScript®, Java®, C#, or the like) and a database manipulation language (SQL). This requires a high level of expertise, and it takes several days to construct the screen that involves database access even if a professional programmer works. Further, when it is desired to modify a once-completed screen that involves database access, it is necessary in many cases to request the professional programmer who constructed the screen to modify the screen.
Until now, there have been methods considered for simply constructing a system without using a programming language as much as possible in constructing a screen involving database access. As technique of automatic program generation of a database access screen, it is possible to mention “Automatic Program Generation Device” described in Patent Literature 1 and “Method of and Device for Database Access” described in Patent Literature 2.